Daydream
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: Berhati-hatilah dengan perkataanmu. Karena mereka menghiasi dunia fana ini dengan ucapan-ucapan indah yang menciptakan duri-duri kecil di dalamnya. / YoonMin for the first time./ RnR, please?


.

.

.

.

.

 _ **'Kita akan selalu bersama. tenang saja. karena aku tak akan pernah melepasmu sekalipun itu kau yang meminta.'**_

 _ **'Maaf, kita harus berpisah. aku yakin kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ah- apa yang sudah kulakukan? perkataan-perkataan tak bisa berhenti di telingaku. Terus saja terngiang seolah-olah berbisik memperingatiku.

Aku menutup kedua mataku dan mulai merasakan air yang membasahi wajahku. Tidak ada gunanya bernafas melalui hidungku, mulutku pun terbuka-berusaha menggarap oksigen yang ada di sekitarku.

.

.

 _ **'Bagaimana kabarmu?' aku tidak akan pernah baik.**_

 _ **'kau tetap manis ya? senyummu, tawamu, marahmu, segalanya.' apa menurutmu seperti itu?**_

 _ **'apa kau baik-baik saja?' bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja?**_

 _ **'Tenang saja.. ada aku disini.' pembohong! hentikanlah omong kosongmu.**_

 _ **'dan aku- menyayangimu..'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dengan cepat aku membuka mataku dan mendudukkan diri. Bathup ini sudah sepenuhnya terisi dengan air. Suara air yang keluar dari keran dan bathup ini masih belum mampu membuatku berhenti mendengar perkataan omong kosong itu.

Aku menatap kedua telapak tanganku. Kulitnya sudah mulai mengeriput dan berwarna putih seakan-akan tak ada darah yang mengalir.

Putih.. warna kehidupanku.

Bukankah warna itu sangat polos? tidak ada setitik warnapun yang menutupinya.

Perlahan aku mengusap leherku. Terdapar luka yang panjang, disana. Luka yang menghiasi seluruh leherku. Bersamaan dengan akhir dari semua omong kosong itu.

.

.

 _ **'maafkan aku, tapi kau tau aku tidak akan terus bisa berada disini. akan ada orang lain yang menggantikanmu. begitupun denganmu.'**_

 _ **'aku yakin kau akan menemukannya. kau hanya belum bertemu dengannya.'**_

 _ **'Aku bukanlah orang itu. aku terlalu kejam untukmu.'**_

 _ **'Aku tidak pernah menganggap perkataanku itu serius.'**_

 _ **'aku mencintai-nya.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Park Jimin!"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Terdapat sosok pemuda yang sedang menatapku dengan khawatir. Ia menyalakan lampu sehingga pantulan cahaya membuat dinding berwana putih dengan hiasan darah yang terlihat sangat jelas.

"Taehyung-ah.." Pemuda itu menghampiriku dan mengangkat kedua tanganku. Tanpa mempedulikan darah yang mulai mengotori tubuhnya, Taehyung membawa tubuhku berlari keluar ruangan dengan air mata yang mengalir. Suara teriakan pun tak bisa kuhindari.

"Jin-hyung! Namjoon-hyung! Hoseok-hyung! Tolong!" Teriakannya terdengar sangat memilukan dan putus asa.

Setitik air mata jatuh dari mataku. Isakan kecil tak lagi kutahan. Dan tak lama kemudian isakan itu berganti dengan tawa. Tawa ini- mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku menertawai mereka.

Pemuda yang tadi membawa tubuhku kini menangis histeris. Ditemani dengan 3 pemuda lain yang mungkin mendatanginya saat mendengat teriakannya.

Tubuhku tergeletak di tengah-tengah mereka. Sebuah kain putih sudah menutupi tubuhku. Mungkin karena mereka pikir pakaian pun sudah tidak ada gunanya bagi tubuhku.

Ah- semuanya, maafkan aku. Dunia ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat. Begitupun dengan hidupku. Mereka sangat kejam. manusia diluar sana.. Mereka menghiasi dunia fana ini dengan ucapan-ucapan indah yang menciptakan duri-duri kecil di dalamnya. sehingga akan menghancurkan siapapun yang termakan didalamnya.

 _ **Yoongi-hyung... 'Jimin-ah.. Jiminnie..'**_

Aku mendongakan kepalaku. Sekali lagi air mata mengalir. Tanganku terangkat seakan menggapai bintang. Di malam hari yang terang ini, tanganku terlihat sangat indah. Transparan, dan bintang yang menghiasinya. Tidak ada lagi warna pucat dan bentuk keriput. aku tersenyum kecil.

Omong kosong itu sudah berhenti. dan sekarang, suara isakan tangis dan teriakan orang yang memanggil namaku yang terus terdengar.

Bukan. ini bukan lagi kenangan seperti omong kosong sebelumnya. Tapi ini adalah suara yang terdengar melalui tubuhku. Aku meringis kecil.

.

.

 _ **'Teman itu- sangat special, kan? Kita bisa terus bersama walaupun memilih jalan yang berbeda.'**_

 _ **'Aku menyayangimu.. selalu.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

hahaha.. hai? it's been a long time and i decide to post it in here~ want to know if there's someone who understand this.. /slap

YOONMIN! YAY!

.

.

 _Mind for review?_

 _Kim HyeNi_


End file.
